


Wednesday

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wakes up and gets a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

## Wednesday

by James Rellan

Not mine (damn) no money made.

* * *

Blair woke feeling very warm. He snuggled happily against his heat source. Nothing beat the Cascade cold like a warm, hard body. Warm? Hard? Body? 

Blair's eyes popped open and he hastily scanned the room. Okay, he was in his room, his bed. Now, who was the body and how fast was Jim gonna kill him because of it? 

"Morning, Chief," Jim said in Blair's ear. 

"Yaaah!" Blair jumped and almost fell out of the bed. 

Jim grabbed Blair and hauled him back into place. "Chief? You okay?" 

Blair closed his eyes and said nothing. 'Dream. Hallucination. Twilight Zone.' He opened his eyes again just as Jim rolled him onto his back. 

"Blair? You're heart's pounding a mile a minute. What's wrong?" 

Wrong? Blair thought. I went to bed alone last night pretty sure that Jim went to his bed alone. And now he's in my bed and oh my god he's gonna kiss me... 

Jim licked Blair's lips before sliding his tongue between the unresisting lips. 

"Mimph!" 

"Hmm?" Jim seemed to be on a mission to extract Blair's tonsils. 

Blair whapped Jim in the head and pulled his mouth away. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm kissing you, Chief. Getting ready to cop a feel. I'm busy." Jim let Blair get enough air to breathe then happily shoved his tongue inside again. 

Blair wondered if this was some kind of Sentinel 'claim the Guide' thing. But - damn, horny Sentinels have one track minds - I really should fight him off and find out why he's doing this but he has a handful of my ass - oh yeah, Jim - and kisses like a wild man. Fuck why. No. Fuck me. Yeah, Jim. Go for it. 

"Sand-burg," Jim grumbled. "Stop thinking." 

Blair got his own handful of ass. "Who's thinking, man?" 

Was that a growl? Oh my god, he actually growled. Did that moan come from me? He's hard. I'm hard. Oh shit, this is really happening. Feels so good. Yes, harder. More. God-damn if this is a dream may I never wake up. Moremoremore. Oh, ChristBuddhaSivaanybodyI'mcoming. JimJimJim. 

"Jim! Jim! God!" Blair realized he was shouting and the little rational thought left to him hoped that Jim had his hearing turned down. 

Jim's body shuddered in Blair's arms and his come spurted out to mix with Blair's. 

"Jim? Is this real?" Blair stroked the back of Jim's neck. 

"Yeah, Chief. It's real." 

"Why?" 

"Because I realized something last night." 

"What?" 

Jim shifted onto his side and tucked Blair beside him. "I love you. And I would be empty without you." 

Blair felt the tears start and blinked his eyes quickly. "Man, you just pick your moments, don't you?" 

"Chief?" 

"It's easier to reason with a wounded bear with a hangover than it is to get you to talk about your feelings and here you are saying..." Blair's throat closed up. 

"I've thought about what you said about the water being fine and decide to jump in." Jim looked very seriously into Blair's eyes. "For keeps. Forever. You. Me. Together. Right?" 

"Right," Blair managed to whisper. 

"So, now that we are a 'we', what's for breakfast?" Jim grinned evilly. 

"Breakfast?!" The outrage overwhelmed the touchyfeely moment. "You shit!" 

Laughter turned into a wrestling match then a very loud thump as they fell out of bed. 

* * *

End Wednesday by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
